Pennywise the Dancing Clown
by spacegalores
Summary: In a seveteen year old girl and her little brother find out about a certain clown that has been in their locked basement for twenty seven years. ( Ever since me and my family watched the new iT movie, I have been having really bad nightmares that kept me up at 3:00am in the mornings, I blame Pennywise. I decided to share me and my brother’s experience with this clown )


_Pennywise the Dancing Clown_

 ** _Warning ; disturbing themes, coulrophobia, and nightmares_**

it was a dark, quiet night. all that was heard were owls of the night. in a two-story house lived a mother and her two children; a seventeen year old daughter and a eight year old son.

the eldest daughter was in her little brother's room, tucking him to bed. she kissed him on the top of his head and was about to walk off when he grabs her by the wrist. she turns around and saw the scared look on his face. "can you stay in here with me," he asked, his voice cracking.

a soft groan escaped the girl's mouth, "why?" she asked him.

"i-i-i'm s-s-scared," the boy stuttered, squeezing her wrist tightly. "please, stay with me!"

the seventeen year old sighed heavily and lays down i the bed with him.

 _3:00am_

the girl was sound asleep, but was awoken by a sudden voice. her eyes opened and saw a little boy standing by her bed. she turned on the lamp and the boy ran out, giggling.

a groan escaped her mouth as she puts on her glasses and walked out of her room. the seventeen year old went to go check her mom's room, nothing. their mother works late at night so it was just her and her little brother.

"you'll float too," the boy's voice whispered giggly.

it was like a horror movie to the girl, she was already shivering with fear. the girl gulped hard and walked towards the voice, only to find out that the little boy with the yellow jacket skipped down to the basement.

the basement, one of the few places in the house that creeped out the girl and her brother. their mom told them not to go down there because of some crazy shit, but who's to say that the basement might be filled with dead bodies?

the seventeen year old girl took slow steps down to the basement, only to finding her eight year old brother just standing.

"there you are, jayven!" she walks over to him and kneels down in front of him, "the hell were you thinking, you know mom strictly said not to be in the basement."

he didn't say anything. his facial expression explained his fear. jayven points at something, "l-l-l-look" he stuttered.

the girl turned around and saw the same boy with the yellow jacket, standing up.

"jayven if you come with me, you'll float too," the boy said.

jayven began shaking with fear, seeming to have trouble spitting out words.

"you'll float too, you'll float too, you'll float too. YOU'LL FLOAT TOO! YOU'LL FLOAT TOO! YOU'LL FLOAT TOO!"

the eldest sister held her brother, trying to calm him down and turned him away from the boy as he continues to repeat "you'll float too" again, but with a sinister voice this time.

after that experience, jayven turned around and saw something even more scary. he shook his sister, pointing at the sinister clown. she turned around and saw the clown grinning deviously, shadow boxing towards them. the two kids ran back up the stairs, knowing her brother, he would be the first one to make it out. but as his sister made it to the door, it slammed shut, leaving her in the basement and jayven outside.

she banged harder on the door, trying to open it. "jayven, open the door!!!" she yelled.

"i c-c-can't! the d-d-door w-won't open," he stuttered, tears rolling out of his eyes.

"janaya..."

the girl turned her head and saw the clown walking up the stairs slowly. drool came down from his red lips as his devious smirk continued to grow. she continued banging and banging on the door.

"jayven, listen to me. go to the kitchen and call mom, quickly!"

"but sis, i don't wanna leave you!" he cried, his voice cracking again.

"JUST GO!" she shouted.

when her brother was gone, the clown grabs the girl from behind and drags her down the stairs. she struggled against the sinister clown, only to make it tighten its grip on her. the clown pins her down to the floor and jumps on top of her, laughing sinisterly. its devious yet creepy grin sent chills down the girl's spine.

the girl lied there, frozen in fear as the evil clown hovering over her licked his red lips.

"get off me you fucking clown!" she shouted, trying not to show any fear.

the sinister clown just laughed devilishly, his eyes gazing at hers. "ooohh such a pouty mouth you have," it said.

"who the hell are you," she asked it, her voice cracking.

the clown giggled again, its lips curling at the ends into a smile and reveals sharp but subtle teeth. "who me?" he asks, faking an innocent, clowny voice. "oh, i'm pennywise the dancing clown, and you must be janaya! such a pretty name for a pretty little human like you," he said as he bopped her nose.

"well nice to meet you, um, pennywise, but can you let go of me!" she asked in a nice yet nervous manner.

pennywise tilts his head and gave her a condescending look of disappointment. "why would i?"

"i'm not afraid of you!!!" she yelled bravely.

another devious smirk appeared on the clown's face, him licking his red wet lips. "oh ho ho ho, you will be!"

janaya's heart beaten faster than before. she tried to get out of his reach, but instead his hand grabbed her neck. he lifts the girl up and slams her back against the wall, squeezing her waist even more.

"sweet, sweet little fragile child you are, janaya. your brave attempts to get away from me is pathetically amusing than any circus acts," his voice gets deeper and gravely as he speaks.

the seventeen year old looked into the clown's eyes and smirked in a more serious way. "pick on someone your own size, bitch!"

janaya kicks him backwards and smacks him with a bat. pennywise falls down and stays laying there, but not for long. as soon as she turned back to the stairs, janaya was about to get out of the basement as fast as she could until the clown grabbed her by the legs, making her fall down as well.

pennywise flips janaya so her back is on the stairway, crawling on top of her once again and gripped her waist even harder. janaya didn't cry or whimper, which surprised pennywise.

"you don't scare me, clown," she said.

a demonic grin creeps across his big red lips, "ohhh is that so?"

suddenly, a hard bang came at the door. "janaya?!?!" shouted her little brother from the other side.

janaya tried to crawl back up the stairs but pennywise pins her down and to only make matters worse, his claws digged in between her legs and slowly scratched her left thigh. janaya screamed bloody murder, cursing and moaning underneath her breath.

"i knew i smelt the fear in you," he commended.

another bang came at the door. "leave my sister alone, you ugly clown!" jayven shouted, continuously banging and banging on the door. "janaya, GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE HE KILLS YOU!!!"

the seventeen year old girl knocks pennywise with the bat and crawls back up, only to find the clown on her ass.

"leave. me. ALONE!" janaya shouted at it.

janaya crawls up to the door and bangs on it. the boy finally opens up the door and grabs his big sister. the two hugged each other for the longest.

they gave pennywise a dirty look, his grin turning out to be devious and creepy as hell.

"we all float down here, you'll float too." he whispers mischievously, smirking devilishly.

janaya turns her brother to the kitchen and makes him walk out. she was about to leave too, when pennywise said, "i know there's more fear hidden inside you, janaya. but, i can turn it into something tasty and delicious."

and with that, pennywise disappeared.

her legs began to tremble, her hands balls into fists, her brown eyes started twitching. not only did the girl had a huge phobia of clowns, pennywise became her worst nightmare that she cannot get away from. after that scary ass experience, janaya walked to the basement door and locked it before their mom came back home from school.

who knows if pennywise will come back to terrorize her brother?

hell, he might come back only for her.

this is just the beginning of the end.


End file.
